In recent years, the use of LEDs for various common lighting purposes has increased, and this trend has accelerated as advances have been made in LEDs and in LED-array devices, often referred to as “LED modules.” Indeed, lighting applications which have been served by fixtures using high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps and other light sources are now increasingly beginning to be served by LED fixtures. Creative work continues in the field of using LEDs for light fixtures in various applications.
High-luminance light fixtures using LEDs as the light source present particularly challenging problems. High cost due to high complexity becomes a particularly difficult problem when high luminance, reliability, and durability are essential to product success. Keeping electronic LED drivers in a water/air-tight location may also be problematic, particularly when the light fixtures are constantly exposed to the elements.
Dealing with heat dissipation requirements is still another problem area for high-luminance LED light fixtures. Heat dissipation is difficult in part because high-luminance LED light fixtures typically have many LEDs. Complex structures for module mounting and heat dissipation have sometimes been deemed necessary, and all of this adds complexity and cost.
Furthermore, previous fixtures utilizing HID lamps and other non-LED light sources typically require a comparatively large lamp compartment with large reflectors for lighting efficiency. Such fixtures often also require large ballast compartments. These often result in large overall fixture size and a substantially heavy fixture.
In short, there is a significant need in the lighting industry for improved light fixtures and the like using LEDs. There is a need for fixtures that satisfy the problems associated with heat dissipation and appropriate protection of electronic LED driver components. Finally, there is a need for an improved LED-module-based light which is relatively simple, compact and easy and inexpensive to manufacture.